This invention relates to pressurizers and more particularly to a method for installing an immersion heater in a pressurizer.
Pressurizers are utilized in pressurized water reactor nuclear power systems to control the pressure on the primary loop and to act as a surge vessel.
Since the pressurizer contains primary fluid which is radioactive during operation, there is a slight residue radioactivity when the pressurizer is taken out of operation so that improving the maintenance on the pressurizer is not only economical, but also reduces the exposure of maintenance personnel to radiation.